


Fluxbeam

by kisslicknipsuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslicknipsuck/pseuds/kisslicknipsuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco needs more than just a new broom from Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluxbeam

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for LJ's hd_writers's 2014 Wizarding Games, Challenge #1 (for the prompt: Racing Broom).

"It feels good. Smooth and powerful with an excellent grip."

Harry licked his lips and nodded his head silently, not trusting his voice. Malfoy shouldn't have been allowed to say things like that while he was adjusting his seat on the custom edition of Harry's Fluxbeam broom series.

"Well done, Potter. I think I've finally found my new **racing broom** ," Malfoy continued after he'd landed delicately in front of Harry.

Harry cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from Malfoy's hand sliding up and down the shaft of the broom appreciatively. "Brilliant," he said, struggling to keep his face blank and voice even. Honestly, did the man have to rub his thumb over the tip of it like that?

"Now, then," Malfoy said as he moved closer to Harry, "I just need one last thing from you, Potter."

Harry blinked at him, mildly confused. "And what's that?" He'd completed the custom broom Malfoy had commissioned him to make, it'd passed inspection, and Malfoy had already paid for it. What more could he want with Harry?

Leaning partially on the Fluxbeam in front of him, Malfoy tilted forward until he was invading Harry's personal space. "I need a more casual _riding_ broom. He cocked his head to the side and made a show of letting his gaze slide down Harry's body. "I was thinking it should be hardier than this one--steadier. So I can count on it on rainy days. Do you think you can handle that, Potter?"

Malfoy was so close Harry could hear him breathing. He reached a hand up to run his fingers through his hair and rub a thumb over his lips. Malfoy didn't stop him.

"Oh, I think I can cobble something together for you, Draco."

Malfoy smirked and leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
